Taking care of Wicki
by LadyTilBug
Summary: Wicki gets hurt and Hugo takes care of him. Fluffy with extra fluff..slightly au character wise and SLASH! Don't like, that's perfectly fine, don't read. Thanks to my Beta SubaraShiine!


*This is fluff and it is AU..and of course SLASH..if you do not like do not read. Helpful criticisms are greatly appreciated since i have more parts to this in the works..probably upload them tomorrow XD! And if you are interested in beta-ing for me shoot me a line...a am a very very bad speller and could always use the input!*

The forest came alive with the sound of gunfire, men running for their lives being chased by others that did not seem to care about their own. Wicki glanced across the clearing watching as Hugo followed a Nazi Lieutenant run for his life. He watched the German bastard smile as he gunned the Lieutenant down, crumbling to the forest floor. He watched as the man calmly walked up to his prey, hip swaying with every step. This was the man's element, killing. It was beautiful thing to see. A shout tour his attention away form Hugo. He turned just in time to see a German rise from the ground, luger in hand. The man was able to get off one shot, before Wicki filled his head with lead.

Wicki felt a sharp pain in his shoulder sending his nerves into chaos.

"Shit." He swore, glancing down at his shoulder.

He had been hit. It did not look bad, but it still hurt like a bitch. He frowned, turning back to the German, firing a few more rounds into the dead man for good measure.

Feeling eyes on him, he turned back to where Hugo stood. A frown etched his chiseled German features.

"We got one on the run boys!" Aldo's voice cut through the air.

Wicki turned his attention back to the task at hand. He could deal with his flesh wound and Hugo later.

The fighting had long since died down. They had been able to capture two of

Nazi soldiers, both willing to talk. Cooperative little shits, apparently had heard a few stories about Donny and his beloved bat. Donny was still able to beat one of them after the kid tried to make a run for it. Apparently the young man did not like the idea of Aldo's artwork being engraved on his head for the rest of his natural life. Couldn't say he blamed the kid, looked downright painful.

They had set up camp a few miles away, hoping to catch the next moving portal in the morning. As Aldo had said 'Damn Nazis' worked like clockwork in the area'.

Wicki plopped down onto the damp earth, his arm burning in protest at the movement. He groaned, venting his frustration. If only he had moved faster. Nursing an injury was not conducive to the life style of a basterd. It would surely slow him down for the next few days at least. Luckily for him the others tended to leave him alone. Apparently he was very good at giving the impression that small talk was not appreciated, a skill he had not known he possessed but appreciated none the less. He was no Hugo but he seemed to be able to do the trick. Aside form military matters most of the bastards left him to his own devices, especially since his budding friendship with the turncoat Nazi. Some of them probably had guessed what they by now, but had wisely kept it to themselves. He had seen Utivich give the two of them some quizzical glances over that last couple of months, seeming to measure him and Hugo up. Not that the kid could really say much, fucking Donny and all. Wicki snorted. The kid had balls, fucking a monster like Donny. Wicki shifted on the ground feeling a sharp burn radiate from his shoulder. He glanced over at the wound craning his neck to examine the damage. He could see the blood soaking into his jacket, a rip in the fabric.

"Are you alright?"

Wicki started at the gravely voice of his companion, glancing over his shoulder to the German standing over him. He had not heard the other man approach. Hugo was looking down at him with his normal stoic mask, eyes on the wound and not on his face.

"It's fine, barely a scratch." Muttered, turning his attention back to his shoulder. He put his gun down next to him on the forest floor and slowly eased off his jacket, wincing.

Hugo watched him for a few moments before dropping his gear and sitting down beside him, glancing casually over to the camp. All was clear; he could hear the voices of the men carrying over to where the two men currently sit, deep in conversation, too occupied to pay attention to the two missing men. He turned to face the man beside him. Wicki was craning his neck to look at the wound. It looked painful, the flesh around the gash turning pink and beginning to swell. It would need to be cleaned and stitched up. Hugo reached out a hand to run along warm skin surrounding the jagged gash.

"Let me."

Wicki glanced at him before shrugging in acquiescent, resulting in another wince. Hugo turned to face the man's shoulder, grasping the fabric on either side of the wound, ripping it away. He grabbed his canteen, using the water inside to gently wash away the drying blood. Luckily the bullet had not stuck in the flesh, simply sliding through the skin. Not deep enough to leave any lasting damage other then a scar.

"You should be more careful." Hugo muttered, wiping away excess blood.

Wicki snorted.

"Didn't know you cared."

They both knew this comment was a lie but Hugo made no move to correct him. Over the months their relationship had moved passed the casual sex into something deeper then either of them expected or admittedly wanted. It wasn't good to get this close to a man you fought along side of; it caused unneeded distractions. A friendship formed on the horror of the actions of their homeland had turned into the closest thing that either of them had to love, but it was too late to worry about that now.

Stitching up the wound hurt as much as Wicki expected it to. Feeling the cool metal of the needle push back and forth between his skin was a slightly nauseating experience. No matter how many times he had it happen before, it never seemed to get better. Hugo worked in silence, his eyes never leaving his work. Wicki knew better than to engage the other man in conversation. A few long minutes later and the German was finished. One final short tug on the stitch, then Hugo tied the end of the thread, using his teeth to bite off the excess.

"That should hold." Hugo muttered. "Try not to move your shoulder."

Wicki nodded, glancing down at the other man's work. With Hugo's skill the tight stitches wouldn't leave much of scar when it healed. Hugo's face came back into view appraising his own work. Then his lips connected to the skin.

Wicki smiled ad Hugo's lips slid across the wound, tasting the blood that remained. Wicki shivered against the soft, moist lips feeling Hugo smile against his skin.

Hugo moved onto Wicki lap, straddling him.

"Hugo-"

Hugo cut off whatever words Wicki had in mind, driving his mouth against Wicki's, their teeth clashing in the force. Wicki could taste his own blood on the Germans tongue as it explored his mouth. He grasped tightly to the other man's hips pulling his groin down to rub against his. Hugo let out an appreciative hiss, biting at his lip. He pushed down sharply on Wicki's uninjured shoulder, flattening him onto the forest floor, among the fallen leaves. He quickly made work of Wicki's shirt, ripping it open, a few buttons flying away. Hugo's hot mouth connected to his neck, sucking harshly on the flesh, leaving a bruise that would no doubt be visible in the morning. He slowly moved his way to Wicki's chest nipping and licking his way to the dark pink nipples. He lathed the first with his tongue, before biting harshly. Wicki arched, a low moan escaping his lips. God he loved the German's teeth. He heard Hugo chuckling before applying another bite, he moved to other nipple giving it the same loving attention before continuing his way down the man's chest, stopping to nip around his navel.

"Hugo." Wicki groaned impatiently.

Hugo pulled at Wicki's pants freeing his straining erection. He took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the Wicki arousal before covering as much of it as he could with his mouth. Wicki thrust harshly his hips leaving the forest floor. Hugo reached a hand up pressing the man's chest back down to the ground. Last thing he needed was for Wicki to pull stitches. He sucked up and down the generous length lightly dragging his teeth, enjoying the feeling of hands pulling at his hair. It didn't take long for Wicki to reach the edge. He pulled sharply at Hugo's hair but the German kept his mouth on him, swallowing him down as he erupted in his mouth.

Wicki let out own low groan before laying back limply, shuddering as Hugo licked him clean, before tucking him back into his pants

"Thank you." Wicki mumbled.

Hugo smiled.

"There is nothing to thank."

He crawled up Wicki's body, his face coming to hover over his lover's. Wicki grasped the back of his head pulling him down into a fierce kiss, his tongue tasting himself in the German's mouth. His uninjured arm snaked down, hand slipping into Hugo's pants. A few quick strokes and Hugo came in his palm, with a quiet hiccup against his lips. Hugo gave him a soft, lingering kiss, before rolling over to Wicki's side.

They stayed there recoveringstaring up at the night sky.

"I should get shot more often." Wicki muttered.

Hugo grunted searching his pockets for a cigarette.

"Just a scratch."

"Fine, I'll get scratched more often if I get a blow job out of it." Wicki amended.

Hugo glanced over at him eyebrow raised.

Wicki smiled back. Hugo snorted and turned his gaze back to the sky.

Wicki's hand caught a twig, allowing it to slice shallowly into his skin. He gave a small wince before bringing the hand up to his face. A small drop of blood was forming on his palm. He reached his hand over to hover in front of Hugo's face. It took the German a moment for his eyes to connect to the small scratch.

"I hurt myself again." Wicki said doing his best to pout. "Would you take care of it for me?"

Hugo groaned.


End file.
